


Technicalities

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: college au where minho’s at a party and one babe ((taem)) gets taken away from him but then another one ((jong)) swoops in“Just curious,” Minho says, “not judging, but, like. Aren’t you the school bicycle?”tumblr





	Technicalities

Minho’s hot makeout partner pulls away from him suddenly and harshly, their teeth tugging his bottom lip so hard it’s painful in the _not_ good way and their hands yanking his jacket so hard he stumbles forward. He regains his footing and opens his eyes to glare at them, opening his mouth to ask a “what the fuck,” or maybe a “ _literally_ what the fuck,” but then he sees that their departure wasn’t exactly voluntary. Their wrist is caught tightly by someone else that’s frowning at them and fixing their hair and ignoring their puffy-lipped pout in the way that only a best friend can do. Oh. **  
**

“Come on, Taemin, you can’t make out with every hot person at this party. It hasn’t even been an hour,” they’re snapping, eyes quickly glancing over to Minho in a once over. Taemin--Minho didn’t know their name until now--tsks and wiggles their wrist free.

“You’re just saying that because you’re losing the bet,” they say. Their friend splutters out some obviously fake indignation and grabs Taemin’s wrist again to pull him away.

“Only because you’re getting all the hot ones first before I can get to them,” they mutter. Minho snorts. Taemin glances back to him, gives him a little smirk coupled with an apologetic wave as they’re dragged into the kitchen. Minho returns it lazily. Oh, well. That was fun, while it lasted. Taemin’s lips tasted like strawberries and their tongue tasted like a virgin daiquiri. Minho is still in his energetic phase of the night, only been here around twenty minutes, and is pretty sure that his introversion won’t be nudging at him for at least another twenty. If he plays it chill he might last a whole hour.

So, to play it chill, he finds a couch right next to him and lowers himself into it with a contented sigh. There’s another couple making out on the other end but he’s fine with that; they won’t talk to him and he doesn’t think anyone else will want to sit in the middle of them.

Five minutes later, he discovers that he was wrong in the form of someone inviting themself right onto the couch next to him. He looks up from his phone at their cheerful “hi,” offering a polite smile. They smile back: pretty fucking gorgeous, actually, with full lips, a cute round nose, deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair, all on tan skin that’s almost smooth save for some lazily applied concealer on their jaw. Minho is interested.

“Having fun?” he asks, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch and resting his chin in his hand. “I’m Minho.” He introduces himself as an afterthought.

“Jonghyun,” this new babe replies, and almost mirrors Minho’s position with their arm on the back of the couch. They cross one leg over their knee, whole body pointed towards Minho. “And I think I might be having fun soon, if I’m lucky.”

“Yeah?” Minho asks, amusement pulling up the corners of his lips. This Jonghyun seems familiar, but he can’t place why. He knows he’s heard the name before. There are a few Jonghyun’s that he’s heard of, though, so he keeps his silence for now. Jonghyun nods, scooting just an inch closer to him on the couch.

“I saw you getting a little close with Taeminnie over there,” they say, lifting their hand to point over Minho’s shoulder at the wall. When they lower it again, they let it land on Minho’s knee and don’t move it. Minho’s eyes flick to it for just a second, growing even more amused at the way Jonghyun’s smile widens. “But then they left, and you looked so alone without a babe, so….” They shrug, their hand on Minho’s knee squeezing just gently. “I figured I’d come be the replacement.” They lift their hand, but only enough to walk two fingers up Minho’s leg until they reach the top of his thigh. Then they smooth their palm over his jeans and just the tiniest bit between his legs.

“You know, pick up where you left off and maybe go a little further,” they say, looking up at Minho through their lashes. Minho cocks a brow at their forwardness, but also lets out a short, breathy chuckle. He knows which Jonghyun this is now.

“Mmhmm,” he hums, checking his phone one last time before stuffing it back into his pocket. “Just curious,” he says, “not judging, but, like. Aren’t you the school bicycle?”

Jonghyun doesn’t even miss a beat; they just smile a sheepish little smile, laughing shortly with a shrug.

“Mmm, yeah, I guess, technically you could say that,” they say, “but, like, don’t you ride the _bicycle_?” They tilt their head, an almost childlike curiosity in their eyes. “Like, the bike is the one that _gets_ ridden, right?” Minho nods, encouraging them, wanting to see where they’re going with this. Jonghyun looks like they appreciate his interest, smile growing a touch wider. “But,” they continue, _“I’m_ the one that rides all the dicks. So like--” they cut off with a little chuckle in response to Minho’s snort, grin turning amused instead of just playful as well. “So like, I’m not really the _bicycle_ as much as like. The bike shop owner, or something. Right?” They beam at Minho as they finish their little logic path, inching closer in search of agreement that Minho has no problem giving him. They are right, technically speaking.

“Makes sense,” he says, nodding. It was a clear path from A to B and Minho totally sees their point about the definitions. Jonghyun winks at him, then pats his leg twice and leans even closer.

“Anyway,” they say, “can I suck your dick or nah?”

Minho makes an extremely unattractive noise at that; half a snort and half a weird, involuntary laugh. Holy shit. He brings his hand up to smooth away his surprised laughter, not at all missing the proud little wiggle Jonghyun does next to him. They must live for shit like this. When he takes his hand away, he studies Jonghyun for a moment. Still gorgeous, still a babe, still with a reputation that makes Minho wonder if this blowjob they’re offering will allow him to even last more than five minutes. He is very curious.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, standing up to stretch and then take Jonghyun’s hand and pull them up. An orgasm will probably leave him lazy and blissed enough to last another half an hour here, too. Jonghyun beams as they link their arm with Minho and steer him through the dorm.


End file.
